User talk:Crynsos
Older messages are stored here: 2008 2009 Attention: DO NOT leave any messages regarding bans in Dead Frontier here. You won't receive any help, and all such messages will be removed. Editing bans will follow up if you decide to ignore this warning. Help requests about the game won't be answered either, those are for why the Q&A forum. erm...im a bit confused well i was banned because i was suspected of scamming and its still been under investigation for the past 2 weeks but i was wondering so how do i get to the Q&A forum threw the link? thanks if you can help. 3d map small error Hi Crynsos I noticed after a loot run theres a junkyard thats not listed on the map and since my computer won't let me save the image and edit it i was wondering if you could. If you want to check out the location first it's 4 blocks south from Fort Pastor and 2-3 blocks east/ to the right. ~ Noob Guardian Violation Hey crynsos, i'm here to report an violation to the page: adminpwn cuased by this chacter: Sir.Troll the second this is the text he wrote as proof to what he said: Neil was accused of rape in 2003, he was placed in court, for rape of a girl who names is censored for security reasons, Neil is a sick man, but he vowed to change his ways after dropping the soap for 4 years in prison, he pittys white boys, well, FUCK YOU NIGGUH! In previouse times AdminPwn (Neil) was repetivly charged of sexual assult to the underaged children who lived near the sick fuck, he kept jamming his ikkle weiner inside them, the crys of a thousand little girls, will forever haunt him. The rape case; In 2003, a young girl was caught being raped, by what only could be described by as a "White trash honkey bitch", Later on the name of the rapist was given out to the public, Neil yates Neil, was accused of rape, not for the first time, but for the forth, to this same child, her name which is Lucy Wilson, daughter of Jenny Wilson. Intentionly, Jenny invited Neil round for what she calls "Baking a pie", but the scenario changed when the pie, turned into a 13 yr old child, the girl could only tell us this while holding back her years; "It was dark, and he kept saying to be quiet, and how much he loves me... He then, put somthing in me, for 7 hours... It hurt, and I was bleeding..." Neil, your a sick raping sonova whoring bitch... Shame on tchu' i hope this fucker gets banned. Also this wanker has violated the CB, nastya's outpost page and agmeplay. he also made a fucking stupid page called: the strip club. i hope you get the bugger. i'll keep you popsted on other pages he has ruined. btw this person is his assissant: Sdfyj, so ban this person too. edit: hey cry, just to tell you for the last hour or more, the sir, troll guy has violated other pages aswell, i've sorted out some of them but there are lots to do --SGT. M. WOLFREN 11:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Hey i just read what you wrote,and yes,he's a troll,pleasee do something about it.Thank you. Sincerialy,Brent170 Shotguns - a very critical weapon Crynsos, Just wanted to write you concerning Shotguns and their capability vs what is presented on your wiki and what is reality. I am a member of the US Army and have been so for the last 19 years. Not only that, I am also an avid hunter. I will leave that as my qualification to write what I am about to. As written there is no chance for a critical hit with a shotgun - making it a difficult weapon to want to use in this game - unless of course you have a corpse blaster. With Buck shot versus Bird shot - there are variables of pellets in both, however with buck shot - particularly with the 12 ga, the amount of pellets are 1 to 4. all of which are a larger caliber than a .45 shell in diameter. A Buckshot carrying a "Slug" will have a single piece of lead as large as a .50 rifle bullet, The dispursement pattern of these pellets is not meant to decrease the likelyhood of a critical hit, but rather, increase it. Also a shotgun and perhaps ammo that you may want to introduce is a shotgun that I have personally used while in the military, it is called the AA12 Shotgun - without me going into a lot of detail, I will simply leave a link for you to have a look at it. Please consider what I have written. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4ebtj1jR7c Thank you for all you do in making this game great!! (BTW if you do introduce it - hook me up with one :)) Khite 15:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Crynsos...we got a problem...Sir. troll the second is back and has started an another ampage againest the wiki. he is not useing his profile but he is useing this ip adress...is there a way we can ban both profiles and IP address? here is the IP adress that he is cureently useing: 195.225.189.8 i hope to get an reply soon. well thats if the prick dosen't edit this message --SGT. M. WOLFREN 10:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Assissant wiki moderator (lol Joking :P) About your comment on SGT.WOLFREN's talk What do you mean 'dealt with both of them'? Do you mean I'm one of them? I tried to keep Troll at bay and I did a lot of undo 123zz 10:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry cry by i have already replied to 123ZZ that he is not one of the trollers but one the guys who helped me combat the trolls, so you don't have to reply to it :--SGT. M. WOLFREN 11:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Hi where can i actually talk about bans, the mail game told me to complain to is not responding. It is not actually an acc ban since i can login using public computers but not on my PC. I guess it is an IP ban i got for hacking(i assure you i did not hack). Now who can i speak to to actually do something about this error? i know that it is aginst the rules to ask about bans but can you please tell me WHERE i can actually complain? Can you put how many pellets each shotgun shoots Back on the shotgun wiki? thats handy to know when considering crowd control Dead Frontier Gaming Coverage? Hello! My name is Miranda and I write for the North American website: Http://www.dirtymindagaming.com . We are a site that covers the latest and greatest in upcoming video games and the Beta version of Dead Frontier has caught our eye! We have already written a preview on the Beta version that will be released on the site as late as January 26th 2011 and intend on covering the Beta version as new developments are released. I was wondering if you might have time to answer a few questions of mine via email so that we might discuss our coverage of this game further? Mirandareject@yahoo.com Thank you for your time and I hope to hear from you shortly! Another Dick-head vandal hey cry, we have a another vandal callED: Goman924. He has edited or complete cleared important pages in the wiki and i'm trying to undo them. i bet it's sir.troll the second's new account. --SGT. M. WOLFREN 08:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Wiki Improvements Hi! I recently started playing Dead Frontier and being a wiki editor & admin on other wikis I immediately took interest in your wiki. I noticed the even though the wiki is a invaluable source of game info it could use some improvements. I wouldn't like to be interpreted as a know-it-all but then again I know that a fresh perspective can sometimes be really helpful. These are a few suggestions I'd like to make: * Request disabling editing by unregistered users via . On the wikis I'm active on that greatly reduced vandalism and from my experience, contrary to popular belief, wikis are usually created by a handful devoted users not an anonymous mass. * Give a few more active users admin status; it seems to me that the current wave of vandalism is overwhelming for the staff here. * Encourage and/or start deleting out-of-date content. I understand that most of the users might feel nostalgic about the 2D related content, but frankly since the 2D version is basiaclly dead, the 2D content is just confusing. It was for me at least. You could also split & move that content to some different articles and move the to an 'archived' category. * Wikia has recently moved the upper wikia bar 20px and shrunk it a bit, so your styling makes it currently go beyond window borders. I would also like to suggest getting rid off the red dot that appears when hovering over some elements. It might look good with simple bullet lists but it also appears in various other situations, giving a 'buggy' impression. Tabs on user pages being a good example. On a related note; Your wiki, both now and back in Monaco, is/was a invaluable source of CSS formatting tips. I love the well documented Wikia.css page, so thanks for that :). I hope you won't interpret my suggestions as poking my nose into your business. Cheers! Sovq 09:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Goman Help, he's taken another attack on the Wikia. This time, I couldn't repair the damage he caused to the Besitary (he moved it several time, and I just studied how to move page). Could you please ban that motherf***er, repair it and give me an idea of what I have should have done? 123zz 07:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks to User:Nifky, from the VSTF, the vandal and his edits have been dealt with. Unfortunately, in the event a vandal should move a page again, there's nothing regular users can do (without breaking article history) other than contacting any users that have administrative privileges. :EDIT: Actually, when I think of it, there's an easy, yet temporary fix in such a situation. You can redirect the original page to the new page by adding #REDIRECTNEW_ARTICLE_NAME to it. So in case of the Bestiary article; adding #REDIRECTBesitary to the Bestiary article would fix the issue. Still; contacting someone with administrative privilages to restore the content to it's original name is recommended. :123zz: Should you find that the local admins are currently unavailable I suggest going to w:c:vstf and reporting the vandalism there. Sovq 10:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Crynsos. Some user called Nifky who joined feburary 6 2011, has deleted some of my wiki articles. A vandalizer? :Nifky is a VSTF member who was here to clean up after a vandal. He She also deleted some pages that were marked for deletion, including some of the the ones you created. They had identical content as to already existing pages, so even though I didn't mark them for deletion I agree they should be deleted. It's not a good practice to have multiple articles in main namespace covering the same subject. Sovq 07:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I down loaded the 3D web player and installed it but the games still wont play why? Iron Pipe Just a simple change, Iron Pipe scrappage is $450, not $250 Background design and Wikia.css HI Crynsos, I wanted to get in touch with our about your wiki's design and the custom css you have added. The work you have done looks great, some parts of it violate our Terms of Use. Specifically, the Wikia logo can not be modified, and must appear as it displayed before modification. The Dead Frontier Wiki banner you added above the navigation and wordmark also violates our TOU since it pushes down content. That banner can be condensed and added to the wordmark space. Please work on these adjustments and let me know if you need any further help or have questions. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 01:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning the wiki up Hi! I have outlined a handful of issues to deal with that can only be solved by users with administrative privileges. If you find a second could you have a look at my user page and consider solving some of the problems? Cleaning up candidates for deletion is of top priority right now in my opinion. Sovq 07:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) O.K? Hey there names hurtman55 and I'm a level 23 noob i know so please do not flame me (for others) Well anyways when i level up to level 25 and i get the ability to start a clan i have spent the last 3 hours working on a clan page labeled Z.E.Ds (Zombie Extermination Force) and i was just wondering i can get the O.K to post this on the wiki once its made? (I have two members in one hours!) Thanks! -hurtman55 Dead Frontier player and Wiki player. Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ''' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Clan Page Hi Crynsos. I've been using this Wiki for a long time now and to be honest I'm greatly impressed. You put a lot of great work into the page, and I've decided to create a clan of my own. But, it's not listed underneath the clans. When you have the time, if you could, please place it underneath the Chaotic Good clan area. It's called Dawn Bringers, if that helps. Thanks. Stoneheart007 Dead frontier trouble I know this might be slightly annoying for but i'm a great fan of dead frontier and have been using it for 3 years in and out. And last night i tried entering the inner city and it says "error" on the loading screen and gives no option to go back. Ofcourse after calming down i tried to make a new account and reluctantly, start again. But as soon as i tried entering the inner city on the that. It says the same thing. Please why isnt it working and how can it be fixed? Where do i post suggestions for additions to the game? Hi there, I've been playing on DF for a few months now with some guys from the office at lunchtimes, we wondered if it is possible to have a buddy list discount rate for services (chef/doc/engineer) as we seem to basically pass round the same few hundred dollars when we come back from loot runs. Is this a worthwhile suggestion, and where do I post actual suggestions (I'm guessing you probs don't want all the suggestions to come to here.) Thanks for your time. Dexter (dextermk on DF) 13:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Critical Chance Hello, I'd like to know where have you found the information regarding the Critical Chance change on change 56352. Remember, I don't take 'smoke screen' explaination or shits. Until then, I'll stick with the old, calculated numbers. Insert Your Name Here 00:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hey I made a mistake... I was adding my Clan to the Wiki, and seeing as it was my first wiki add, I didn't know what I was doing. I started to figure it out, and ended up with 2 clan pages. I thought the one didn't work, cuz after added in some crap, I went to see if it was there, and I didn't find it. I thought I didn't do something right, so I did round two, wich worked out, but after the server refresh I noticed they were both there. the one I want to keep, and work on is the one named "The Banished..." the other is "The Banished" , and seeing the "..." is part of the clan name(don't ask) thats the one we want, and ask could you please remove the other one. again sorry about that, but I'm new to this, and am still learning what to do. Thanks for understanding(I hope), and removing the other one. Critical Hit error. There is a minor error in regards to how the crit damage works. It's the fact that it does in fact, 5x the damage of a normal hit; ex.: Katana does 17 damage per hit, but it'll do 85 damage (roughly) for a critical hit; this was perceived by the HP that the zombies have; being that of Irradiated and Burnt zombies, which have 80 HP, and can be 1 hit KO'd by a critical from the Katana. In regards to what the critical is right now, it's 4.1~4.2x which is evidently incorrect. :I assume you're referring to the damage per hit values in brackets, calculated in the various weapon articles. They used to be calculated as 5x normal damage earlier. But following Crynsos' suggestion, they are now averaged with their corresponding maximum critical hit CHANCE. So while the Katana will indeed deal 85 CRITICAL HIT damage, an AVERAGE hit (assuming 80% crit chance) will deal 72.24 damage. :It's debatable which method of presenting the critical hit value in brackets was better. Both seemed to confuse some players and both have their flaws. With a regular 5x normal damage value, you could quickly tell how many CRITICAL hits it would take to kill a certain zombie. On the other hand the averaged values can quickly tell you how many hits (on average, with max crit chance) it will take to take down, let's say, a Titan - 13500/72.24 = 187. — Sovq 09:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Greetings from WikiEpic! It is quite a long time since DeadFrontier really improved.I want to tell you something but it might be off conversation but the day i got banned the message exactly said "Sorry guest,You are banned from using this "Forum".Notice the word forum.Instead i was actually banned from the game.Is it odd or it happens to all players who are banned? Any ways thats just a question i wanted to ask.And one more question.Please help me get unban? I loved playing DF.If you cannot help me then ignore this question. Hey i had an idea for your game regarding your weapons I was looking through the weapons on the wiki for rifles. I noticed that there wasnt one of the best sniper rifles in the world inclucded. The bareet 50 cal. wasnt there and neither is the browning .50 cal for machine guns.If you fulfill this sugestion and find it was a good idea could you by chance throw one my way?P.S if that came out like i was begging it didnt mean to it was just a request? XD 04:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC)ZOJ3 Ur gay, just for the record... Flak jackets require 35 not 25 strength. Thanks for the waste of cash ass... *Sigh* Well im still banned after almost a year and no response from the dead frontier abuse thing I just want to say gl and good looting to all that play DF :( -_-. *sigh sigh cry cry Q_Q* I just want to play DF again DX!!! HELP Hey, i REALLY need an admins help, The site said it wouldn't accept my card when i tried to get a 6 month membership and I tried like 4 times, but it charged my card, i have 134 dollars sitting in my account that i can't use. I really really really need this money, if the month we bought through pay pal afterwards works out we'll buy a year or something, but we only want a month for now. His login is Savageinferno, and his name is postmortem death, my name is caitlin bruse, the cardholder. PLEASE HELP Hey Tlim, I was wondering if you could help me with an issue on our clans wiki page. I tried putting an image onto the wiki page and I cannot seem to do it without the following text showing up: '''It is pretty aggravating. If I put the link to the image directly into the box it just shows the link and not the image. If i add img /img or even just [, the image will show but the text above appears. I CANNOT PLAY DEADFRONTIER anymore! Hey Crynsos, Its Been a while like a month or so Since i Stopped playing The game since i had some Touring for Shoots..but now i thought of getting back to this game..and logged in. It was Good till the loading But Stopped 'cause it wanted me to download the Unity Wed Player.. Which i did like 10 times.. It said that "Failed to Update Unity Web Player , A newer Version of the Player is Required But the Auto-Update Failed..Invalid Auto-Update File format Please Install Manually " I Did Install the File Manually By Clicking on the Link and Even visiting their Site .. Again like 10 time.! But No luck it Still Said the Same.. I Kept on trying and Spend my Whole Day Searching for the Solution On the Internet And found out that at least 50 people have the Same problem..With all Due respect..i Really Wanna Fukn Play the Game So Bad.. And Cant Find any solution..! Please Help Me on this ! It Would Be really GreatFul ! Thx again. Your Fellow and Long-Forgotten Player, MickySethi Ok, so I can't log in, I've tried reseting my password a few times, but everytime its the same thing, a window pops up and says it's the wrong password. I don't know if I've been hacked or banned (I don't know why I would have been banned,pretty much NEVER talk 2 ppl or do anything that's not acceptable) but I would really like 2 know if you know why it keeps doing this. And my last log in was only a week ago, so it's not from the lack of log in from a month. And i don't know why someone would hack a noob like me. Only lvl 23. But I would really appreciate it if you could help me out